


Two Days

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had only been gone for two days, but Sehun is so glad she's home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

It's almost as if the twins knew Minseon was going away for the weekend because almost as soon as the door shuts, both of them are bursting into tears. Minseon was only going away for a few days, but it's the longest she's ever been away from the boys.

And it seems they've already understood that. Both of them are extra cranky before their nap and no matter how long Sehun bounces them in his arms and no matter how loud he plays their classical CDs, it takes what feels like an eternity for Jongin and Kyungsoo to fall asleep.

"Shh, baby," he murmurs to Jongin, holding the sobbing toddler closer to his chest. Jongin had woken up in the middle of the night in tears, even if he's been on a regular sleep schedule for nearly two months. It breaks his heart knowing that Jongin just misses his mom and that Sehun can't do anything but hold his son and pray he'll cry himself back to sleep and won't wake Kyungsoo. It's nearly an hour later when Jongin is soundly asleep and Sehun finally feels the exhaustion seeping in.

Even if it's only for two days, Sehun feels absolutely helpless without Minseon.

The twins are crying again, cranky just before their nap, and so Sehun takes them both to his bed and lays them down beside each other. He takes the pillows on their bed and uses it to set up a wall so that Jongin doesn't slip off the bed. Sehun lays down beside Kyungsoo and hums the song Minseon used to sing to them to get them to sleep. It takes much longer to get them to sleep, but when they do, Sehun falls asleep beside them with Kyungsoo curled up against his chest and Jongin clutching Sehun's hand tight against his tummy.

Minseon comes home to all her boys sleeping and a soft smile spreads over her face. She picks Jongin up first, careful to let him slowly awake and snuggle into her.  
"I missed you," she murmurs, kissing Jongin's forehead. Jongin sleepily blinks up at her and purses out his lips in a kiss.

She sets Jongin back down, letting him wake up all on his own and extricates Kyungsoo from Sehun's grip. He hiccups a little when he wakes up, but he calms down when he rests his head against Minseon's shoulder and feels the vibrations of her voice through her skin as she sings.

"How come you look like you've grown up so much without me here," she whispers fondly, smiling as Kyungsoo does the same as Jongin and purses his lips for a kiss.  
She sets Kyungsoo down on the bed before she pecks Sehun's lips. Her husband starts, looking around for the twins until it clicks that they're awake and smiling at him and not crying.

"You've had your hands full with those two it seems," Minseon sighs, letting Sehun tug her down for a long kiss.

"I missed you," he exhales, breathing Minseon in.

"I guess the twins were too much for you on your own." Minseon lies over Sehun's waist even if it's a bit awkward.

"Maybe a little, but I think we're all glad you're home."

Minseon smiles. She's glad to be home too.


End file.
